


Zen Driving

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Driving Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus utterly fails at learning how to drive, while Jeremiah laughs and laughs. Musings about the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen Driving

Markus was at the wheel of the jeep, slowly practicing driving up and down the road, many distant kilometers away from Thunder Mountain. He needed to learn to drive, but was not going to be anywhere near their home base and have everyone watching his efforts. Jeremiah drove him far out into the deserted countryside for their lesson. It was not going well, even after an hour. Markus was having difficulties keeping the jeep pointed straight on the road, and had a tendency to waver when he looked anywhere except directly forward. Jeremiah was sitting beside him, clenching his stomach and emitting gales of laughter at the sight of his fearless and charismatic friend sweating his ass off over driving a car. Markus was chewing his lip furiously in nervous concentration.

"You're not helping matters here, Jeremiah." Markus muttered between clenched teeth.

"You have to learn to drive and relax at the same time, Markus." Jeremiah smiled. "It's a Zen thing. Just relax into it. It's not that difficult. Even the children in the Thunder Mountain can all get in a car and drive it if they need in emergency. I've been saying for months you needed to learn, so now you're going to learn." He grinned evilly. "Even if I have to stay out here all day and night with you, you're going to learn. So stop fussing and just point the car in the forward direction and press the accelerator more." 

Annoyed by the teasing and frustrated at his lack of experience and competency, Markus pumped the gas hard, jumping the car suddenly forwards and veering off wildly into the bushes lining the deserted road. The jeep stalled out and all that could be heard in the quiet aftermath was Jeremiah's uncontrolled hearty laughter. Markus had his head in his hands, resting, frustrated. They were surrounded by crushed bushes. Why was it Jeremiah who had to teach him to drive, giving him the chance to watch every single mistake he made and make fun of it? He wanted to slam his head repeatedly on the steering wheel, but knew it would only increase Jeremiah's fun.

Jeremiah's cheery voice broke his thoughts. "At least it's a nice bush you picked, Markus. And it's a nice day today." Markus glared at him. Jeremiah grinned even more broadly. "And the sun is shining and it's warm and the birds are a-twittering." Markus's lips twitched and he said almost with a laugh in his voice, "Twittering, Jeremiah?" "Oh yes, twittering. The birds are all a-twitter at your driving capabilities." Markus started laughing with Jeremiah, sharing in the humor of his lousy driving skills. 

Finally looking around at their situation, Markus smiled lightly and observed, "I've never actually been outside and experienced this type of quiet and peace before. I'm used to communities and people and noise all the time. It's strange too. This is the farthest I've been afield to date."

"Yeah, with a car, you can get into many areas that have no people. We are a sparse race these days, Markus, in case you have not noticed. So many people died during the Big Death, there are areas of land that stretch across wide distances without any humans left. The land is empty and it's reclaiming its abused and now abandoned spaces from humans. I'm glad in some ways," Jeremiah ended quietly. "Me too" said Markus. "It's a fresh start for humanity, a chance for us to learn to live with the environment, to live with each other, to work cooperatively."

"Markus, how can you possibly expect to work with others and lead the community out from under the mountain and back to the outside world if you're not able to drive around and explore the lay of the land first? There is a reason to why I'm trying to help you learn to drive this jeep, you know. I think I also need to get you outside the mountain more. If this is the farthest you've been, you are missing out on a lot of what is happening. I'm going to have to make Erin let me take you out on the road with me on some missions."

Markus was struck by Jeremiah's words, the wisdom in his musings on the outside world and his lack of knowledge of how it operates. They pierced him, heavy and hot. He suddenly replied, "You are right, of course, Jeremiah. You need to expose me to what is out here. I need you to take me out into the real world. If I am going to lead, I need you to first light the pathways to show me the way." Markus smiled ruefully and then quietly admitted, "You're also going to have to take me camping sometime Jeremiah. I've never spent the night outside and I suspect I'm afraid of the dark." Jeremiah smiled easily at his embarrassed friend. "It's OK, Markus, we'll take it one step at a time. First things first though - let's review how to put the jeep in reverse and get us back on the road." Markus broke out laughing, and went back to learning the day's lesson of Zen driving the jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> MGM and Platinum Studios hold the copyright, while I just play with Markus and Jeremiah.


End file.
